The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air flow into the engine is regulated via a throttle. More specifically, the throttle adjusts throttle area, which increases or decreases air flow into the engine. As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases. A fuel control system adjusts the rate that fuel is injected to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders. As can be appreciated, increasing the air and fuel to the cylinders increases the torque output of the engine.
Torque-based engine control systems may regulate engine torque output levels during engine operation. Engine starting may be controlled based on a desired torque level. A desired throttle area for engine starting may be calibrated in terms of the desired torque level. Alternately, a throttle area may be directly calibrated for engine starting conditions. Control of throttle position ultimately controls airflow into the engine.